


Hamartia

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: Altaïr/Malik.<br/>Altaïr wants to be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamartia

Altair Ibn-La´Ahad is an assassin.  
Not just any assassin, he is the best the brotherhood has ever seen, the best assassin in the Orient.  
He is the proud eagle of Masyaf, and yet...his wings are clipped and he cannot soar.  
Since that fateful night underneath Salomo's temple, he is a mere shadow of himself.  
Stripped of his ranks and weapons, demoted, shunned, spited - he is annoyed, he has to proof himself to the brotherhood again, it´s so bothersome.  
9 lives for his one - fair trade.  
But it's easy - he is the great Altair, he just needs to remind his brothers of that.

Then he enters the assassins bureau in Jerusalem, on his way to assassinate Talal, the slave trader, and he feels like he's dying again. The air grows cold, the sounds of the city become a dull buzzing in his skill and he looks at the man whose life he has taken.

Malik, clad in the dark robes of a dai, looks him in the eye and now everything changes. Altair looks to the place where Malik's arm should be and sees only an empty sleeve pinned to the shoulder. He looks at the man whom he called brother and sees hate. Normally, Malik snaps, is easily angered and always eager for some roughhousing but now - a different man stands before Altair and Altair feels fear. He feels fear, pain, his conscience screams at him, how could he have been so blind, so arrogant and he's sorry. If he were another man he'd fall to his knees, cry and beg for forgiveness. But he doesn't deserve any. He feels like he could break apart under Malik's hateful gaze. After a second that last an eternity, he speaks, "Safety and peace, Malik," only to be greeted with Malik's sharp tongue spewing cold acid as he replies with "Your presence here deprives me of both." Altair is shocked of how calm Malik can say that. His words cut into Altair and bite like swords. They exchange a few more words and Altair can see a little crack in Malik's iron armor of hate. His voice rises briefly and he almost shouts like in old times but he can restrain himself before he lets his fury out. Altair realizes that Malik keeps the fury, the anger, the hate - he doesn't transform it, doesn't vent it out, doesn't let go of it - he keeps it, cherishes it so that it may help him to torment Altair further. He describes a few place to Altair where he may find information and Malik's face says clearly that he already knows all there is to know about Altair's target, that he is just making Altair do the menial task because he can make him do it. Altair used to tease Malik with his rank and now he gets the payback. He struggles to keep his composure, to not let Malik see how he feels, but he doesn't know whether it has worked. 

Malik has always been an excellent fighter, he was a true master with the sword, but now it seems as if he has another favorite weapon - his tongue cuts, his words hurt and his voice, laced with anger, delivers an almost fatal blow.  
Altair leaves to gather information. He wants to redeem himself. He really wants to be a better person, because now he sees...he had been wrong. In Masyaf he had just said a few phrases to please Al Mualim, but didn't believe that he had failed, that it was all his fault. He had willingly ignored the creed and in his head he can hear Malik say "Do not compromise the brotherhood" like he did during the last night Kadar had been alive.  
Kadar - Malik's little brother, full of energy and admiration for his big brother and Altair - it is like Altair has been in shock since Salomo's temple and now it has worn off - the pain floods to him and the cruel truth crawls in his skull. Kadar is dead. Malik's little brother is dead! Malik has lost an arm and his previous life. He has risen in ranks, but he was forced to sit in that bureau, forced to draw maps, forced to be a dai - if not for Altair he could have been a master assassin - Altair has killed before, but never with regret. He has taken two lifes - and he'd do anything to reverse it. But he can't - he can't raise the dead, he can only bring death.  
So, he brings death to Talal whose dying words confuse Altair. He returns to the bureau, to Malik, and gets scolded again. He wants to swallow his pride, to let go of his arrogance, but ... he is hurt, too, and can't risk to open himself to Malik. Malik would tear his heart out with his bare hands and Altair wouldn't even stop him.

Altair continues his journey to become a new man, a better man and frequently finds his thoughts drifitng back to Jerusalem, back to Malik. He´s sorry, so sorry and all he wants is Malik to forgive him. His arrogance has cost him so much, but that is the past. It is over - Altair has been reborn.

He visits Jerusalem for a second time and Malik seems ...different. He is less hostile, but still angry...and who could blame him?  
It is as if Altair sees Malik for the first time. Is it the incense or... Altair feels warmth spreading from his heart throughout his whole body, he feels filled with energy and ...he realizes that he is in love. Damn it, he is in love...with Malik.  
Malik - with his short temper, sharp tongue, eyes that could kill...strong Malik. Clever Malik. Cruel Malik. 

Altair tries to speak with Malik, but his arrogance stands in his way as does Malik's hate. It almost feels like in old times, with bickering, silly contest, occasional fistfights and then...the only thing that is missing is the forgiveness and Malik's cheeky grin that tells him that all is forgotten. Malik calls him a novice and knows how much it stings. Altair leaves to assassinate Majd Addin and returns victorious.  
The acid seems gone from Malik's voice and he wants to pretend that it's just like in old times, but it doesn't work. "It seems everything I do troubles you," Altair begins, but Malik cuts him off. "Reflexct on that...but on your way back to Masyaf."  
Altair is dismissed and leaves before another word can slip out.  
Only on his way back to Masyaf can he utter "I'm sorry, Malik".

Altair continues his journey until his path leads him once again back to Jerusalem, to strike down Robert de Sable. He hates de Sable for what he has done - if only he had struck him down, if only he had been stronger, he would have defeated de Sable and returned to Masyaf, with both Malik and Kadar safe and with that golden piece of Eden. But de Sable was in his way... so de Sable has to pay.  
As he comes closer and closer to Jerusalem his thoughts drift to Malik as they do so often. A little thought settles in his mind: he has to protect Malik, he has to keep him safe. De Sable shall never go near Malik ever again. He'll kill that templar bastard and if it is the last thing he will do in his life. Altair doesn't matter, his brothers matter...and Malik who is so much more to him. Malik, who holds his heart in his hand and doesn't even know it.

"Safety and peace, Altair," Malik greets him and for the first time since Salomo's temple it doesn´t sound as if Malik actually wants to say "die a horrible fiery death, you bastard".  
"It seems fate has a funny way of things," Malik starts and as soon as the words leave his lips Altair knows that it's true. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem. Their constellation reminds Altair painfully of the last time he had faced de Sable. Three brothers went into the temple...only two barely made it out alive. A part of Malik died in there and Altair feels his heart ignite with passion. Not passion to shine, not arrogance, no vengeance for his demotion - justice! Justice for Kadar, for Malik - everything to keep his brothers safe. Malik advises him not to let his desire for vengeance get the better of him. He tells Malik that he has changed and Malik believes him. There are no curse words, no hidden insults, only "stay safe, my friend," and Altair promises silently that he will do that.

Malik seems to care about him; maybe the presence of de Sable has rattled him. Altair will defeat that man and then he will go to Malik and... and... he is an assassin, he kills, gets chased by guards, leaps from incredible heights that would kill lesser men and defies death on a daily basis and he doesn't know how to tell Malik that he loves him. He thinks that love is hard, thinks of Adha and knows that love is the most difficult and most beautiful thing in this world - it is the hardest thing.

 

He walks the city, gathers information and then returns where Malik is waiting for him. He tells him about what he has learned and then it has to come out. "I've been a fool," Altair starts, as Malik interrupts.  
"Normally I'd make no argument, but what is this?" Malik demands to know. Altair has to grin, because that sounds like the Malik he knows. And so, Altair tells him. "I've never told you I was sorry, too damn proud. You lost your arm because of me-" Malik places his hand on the place where his arm used to be, deep in thoughts, "you lost Kadar," and both wince, because they both have lost him and they both miss him, you had every right to be angry." Altair bows his head. There...he has said it. He hopes that Malik can forgive him, because he needs it. He needs Malik more than he wants and more than he's able to admit to himself.  
"I do not accept your apology," Malik says without looking him into the eyes and Altair's heart breaks.  
"I understand," he says. How could he have been such a fool? Why should Malik forgive him? But he understands, this is Malik's decision.  
"No, you don´t," Malik replies and Altair is half-annoyed, half-hopeful. What now?  
It reminds him of their old bickering, but this is new. This is different; it's important.  
"I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went with me into Salomo's temple - and so you have nothing to apologize for."  
"Malik," Altair begins, but is cut off again.  
Malik says that he had been envious, too careless and that he blames himself as well. Altair tells him that he shouldn't do that.  
"We are one," Malik says and Altair can fly again, can soar through the sky.  
"As we share the glory of our victories, so, too, should we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer," he locks eyes with Altair, "we grow stronger!"  
"Thank you, brother," is all Altair can manage to say. Malik smiles and it is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes upon.


End file.
